The Doctor and the Avatars
by Emil Borg
Summary: A four-way crossover between Batman: The Animated Series, The Legend of Korra, Doctor Who and Avatar: The Last Airbender. Set in "Batman: Republic City" continuity, the old and the new Team Avatar must join forces to defeat Daleks invading Republic City. One-shot.


"What if the old Team Avatar were companions to the Doctor?"

A Batman: The Animated Series/The Legend of Korra/Doctor Who/Avatar: The Last Airbender crossover.

(cue Doctor Who intro)

**David Tennant**

**Zach Tyler Eisen**

**Janet Varney**

And **Kevin Conroy**

**Doctor Who**

"The Doctor and the Avatars"

by Emil Borg

Also staring:

Mae Whitman

Jack DeSena

Jessie Flower

Dante Basco

Jennie Kwan

J.K. Simmons

David Faustino

P.J. Byrne

Seychelle Gabriel

The Doctor landed his TARDIS outside a teashop called the Jasmine Dragon. When he went out the door, he was greeted by the sight of Team Avatar in attack position. Aang asked: "Who are you and what is that?". "I'm the doctor" said the Doctor and continued: "and this is my TARDIS. As in Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It can travel anywhere in time and space. Right now, I don't know where and when I am now.". "Well," said Katara and continued: "You're in Ba Sing Se right now and...". "What?" said the Doctor and continued: "Did you say Ba Sing Se?". "Yes, I did say Ba Sing Se." said Katara and the Doctor asked: "Just who are you, anyway?". "Well, she's Katara," said Aang and continued: "and this is Sokka, Toph, Zuko and Suki. And I'm Aang, also known as the Avatar.". "Avatar, huh?" asked the Doctor and continued: "Is it supposed to mean something here?". "Being the Avatar" said Katara and continued: "means that he's only one who can bend all four elements. You know, water, earth, fire and air.". The Doctor said: "And I suppose all of you can "bend" one element only, am I correct?". Aang said: "No, only Sokka and Suki can't bend at all. Haven't you heard of non-benders?". The Doctor said: "Well, I've heard of the word benders, but not in the way you use them. Long story.". "Wait a minute." said Sokka and continued: "Did you say anywhere in time and space? Are you alien?". The Doctor said: "To answer both your questions; yes." "I KNEW IT!" Sokka said and pumped his fist in the air. "I knew there was life on other worlds! I knew it! I said it, but no one believed me; you called me an idiot, but who's the idiot now, Katara, who?" Sokka said and laughed almost madly. "I rest my case," Katara said and crossed her arms. And then she said: "How do we know you're not just a crazy like my dear brother here?". The Doctor said: "Well, I am a madman with a blue box, but this madman can show you the future of this world. Don't you want to see?". Team Avatar said: "Sure, why not?" and they all stepped into the TARDIS. Everyone (except Toph) saw with their own eyes the impossibility that was the bigger control room that was inside the smaller police box. The Doctor said: "Yes, I know that it's bigger on the inside. Now, can't you just get over so we can visit the future?". They all did what the Doctor said. Then the Doctor pushed some buttons, turned a wheel and pulled a lever and the TARDIS went "VVVVWWAAARRPP VWWAARRPP VWWWWWAARRPP" and then, it stopped. The Doctor said: "There we go. About 70 years into the future. The scanner says that we are in a city called Republic City. Now, if you would follow me, you all will see with your own eyes this city.". "But what about me, Doctor?" asked Toph and continued: "Honestly, Twinkle Toes, was it too much to ask for you to at least mention the fact that I'm blind?". "What?" said the Doctor and continued: "You're blind? But you walk as if you could see.". "Well," said Toph and continued: "that's because I don't see like you do.". "Wait, let me guess." said the Doctor and continued: "Do you release sonic waves from your mouth like this?" and with that, screamed as high as he could in 10 seconds, then he stopped. "Well, there goes my hearing." joked Sokka. Toph said: "No, Doctor, that's not how I "see". I use my earthbending to sense the vibrations in the earth.". Then she asked: "Are you related to Pu On Tim?". The Doctor said "Who's Pu On Tim?" and then Toph said: "I'll take that as a "No".". "Less talk, more looking." said Sokka and went out the TARDIS. The rest of Team Avatar and the Doctor followed after him. Republic City wasn't like anything they had seen before. The buildings, the streets, even the Satomobiles was brand new in their eyes. Suddenly, a dark figure swoops down and lands in front of them. "Who are you?" asked Aang. "I'm Batman" said the dark figure and continued: "and who are you?". "I'm Avatar Aang, Batman." said Aang. "Avatar Aang?" said Batman and continued: "But you're supposed to be dead. In fact, you have lived as Avatar Korra in 17 years now. Did you get yourself transported here along side the police box?". "Actually" said the Doctor and continued: "I brought Aang and his friends with my police box. I'm the Doctor, by the way.". "Doctor who?" asked Batman. "Just the Doctor or just Doctor will do, thank you very much.". "How did you stuff a functional time machine and all these people into a tiny police box, Doctor?" asked Batman and Katara said: "It's bigger on the inside. The Doctor said it himself. I'm Katara.". "Pleased to meet a friendly waterbender for once." said Batman. "How did you..." said Sokka and continued: "Did you notice her water-tribe clothing and her water-pouch?". "Yes, why?" asked Batman. "Nothing, just a weird connection in my head." said Sokka. "Ignore what Sokka just said." said Suki and continued: "I'm Suki, by the way.". "Who's the firebender?" said Batman and Zuko said: "I'm Zuko, Batman.". "And I'm Toph, the greatest earthbender ever and creator of metalbending." said Toph. "Well" said Batman and continued: "Thank you for creating the police force of Republic City. They have been very useful to me.". "No problem, Batman." said Toph. Suddenly came Korra running up behind Batman. She said: "What are you doing, Batman?". "Oh" said Batman and continued: "Just talking with Avatar Aang, Korra.". Korra looked at Aang and said: "No way. How is this possible? How can there be 2 Avatars at the same time?". "It appears that Avatar Aang and his friends used time-travel with some help from the Doctor.". "The Doctor?" asked Korra and continued: "Doctor who?". "Just the Doctor." said the Doctor and continued: "But, why did you run?". "I ran" said Korra and continued: "because of the robot-like things who keep on saying "Exterminate, Exterminate!" all the time.". "Sounds as if the Daleks are invading Republic City." said the Doctor. And sure enough, when they got to the police head quarters, the Doctor saw many Daleks fighting against the police. Commissioner Gordon even managed to take down some Daleks with his gun. Tenzin was there, as well as the rest of the new Team Avatar. Batgirl and Robin threw batarangs at some Daleks' eye-stalk, making the Daleks they hit blind and Nightwing showed that he could hold his ground against Daleks. Even the earthbenders managed to blind some Daleks. Following the example, the old Team Avatar began fighting the Daleks. Aang and Tenzin worked together to keep the Daleks away from the Batsignal with airbending. Tenzin, while airbending some Daleks, said: "Who are you and how are you an airbender?". Aang said: "I am Aang and I'm a airbender because I was born as one.". "But..." said Tenzin and Aang finished: "I'm supposed to be dead, I know. Batman told me. But how are you an airbender?". "Well," said Tenzin and continued: "That's because I'm your son.". "MY SON?" yelled Aang in surprise. "You don't have yell, you know, father." said Tenzin. "Quit talking." said a Dalek and yelled: " Exterminate, Exterminate!". But before it could shoot, came Batman charging in and punched the Dalek right in the middle of the it's eye-stalk. "Batman, thank the Avatar that you are here." said Asami. "Which one?" said Batman and Aang in unison. "But..." said Asami, but Batman interrupted her: "Long story, Asami. I'll tell you later when this is over.". "Somebody help me." yelled the voice of Bolin. He was cornered by five Daleks. "Exterminate, Exterminate!" yelled the five Daleks in unison, but before they could shoot, Mako pushed away the Daleks. Bolin said: "Thanks, Mako!" and Mako said: "No problem, Bolin.". But, all of a sudden, came thousands of Daleks. Everybody knew that they are now outnumbered. When all hope seemed lost and all of the Daleks surrounded them and getting ready to exterminate everybody, Avatar Korra and Avatar Aang entered the Avatar state at the same time. If the Daleks had emotions, they all would think: "Run in fear!". Before any of the Daleks could shoot any of the Avatars, they attacked by a massive airbending slice (Sokka even yelled: "Go, Aang! Airbending slice!"), leaving thousands of Daleks destroyed. After the deed was done, Aang and Korra came down and exited their respective Avatar state. The Doctor said:"That was fantastic what you just did. But what was that?". Aang and Korra said in unison: "The Avatar state." and Aang continued on his own: "The strongest and most powerful ability that an Avatar can invoke is the Avatar State. It allows an Avatar to channel immensely vast cosmic energies and knowledge of all of the previous Avatars, enabling them to perform especially powerful and amazing bending feats. In the Avatar State, the Avatar is at his or hers most powerful, but that Avatar are also at it's most vulnerable. If the Avatar are killed in the Avatar State, the reincarnation cycle will be broken and the Avatar will cease to exist.". The Doctor said: "You two are lucky not to cause a time-paradox. Now, if Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko and Suki are finished here, we can leave.". And so, both the old and the new Team Avatar bid their farewells to each other. The old Team Avatar even said goodbye to Batman. Batman said to Aang: "See you in your next life." and the Doctor said: "All right, who told you I can change my face, Batman?". Batman looked confused and said: "Lay off the pills, Doctor.". Sokka laughed for ten seconds at that joke. Then, the Doctor and the old Team Avatar walked towards the TARDIS, stepped inside it and departed.

**The Doctor and Team Avatar will return with "A Avatar by any other name".**

(Cue end credits)

The Doctor: David Tennant

Voice of Avatar Aang: Zach Tyler Eisen

Voice of Katara: Mae Whitman

Voice of Sokka: Jack DeSena

Voice of Toph: Jessie Flower

Voice of Zuko: Dante Basco

Voice of Suki: Jennie Kwan

Voice of Avatar Korra: Janet Varney

Voice of Tenzin: J.K. Simmons

Voice of Mako: David Faustino

Voice of Bolin: P.J. Byrne

Voice of Asami: Seychelle Gabriel

Voice of Batman: Kevin Conroy

Voice of Daleks: Nicholas Briggs

Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Avatar: The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra belongs to Nickelodeon and Batman: The Animated Series belongs to Warner Brothers. The idea behind "The Doctor and the Avatars" belongs to Emil Borg.


End file.
